


You like what you see?

by lintmaster1989



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Body Swap, Essentially Noiz and Koujaku swap bodies, Initially a one shot, M/M, Noiz cannot feel, but continuing, increased the rating for future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintmaster1989/pseuds/lintmaster1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Noiz wake up one day to find their bodies swapped. However, when Noiz slips out of the house and Koujaku runs after him, Koujaku becomes a victim of a drive by Rhyme battle. Waking up covered with trash and grime, he decides to shower, but showering proves to be harder than he initially planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You like what you see?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon from Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+from+Tumblr).



> I wondered what would happen if Koujaku and Noiz swapped bodies on my tumblr blog. Then, some friendly anon asked what if Koujaku, in Noiz's body, becomes dirty and, while showering, could not help but look down. One thing led to another, and now this is free upon the world. I am sorry.

With a groan, Koujaku stands up from the extremely filthy ground covered with layers of long since discarded junk and trash. He really could not believe his day. Seriously, what could be worse than being caught in a drive by Rhyme match -he though those were long gone since the collapse of the Oval tower- to only not get his ass handed to him on a silver platter, but to also be covered with who knows what. Oh wait. He could think of another source; A source that got him into this horrible mess in the first place. That damn brat. The image of Noiz flashes through the depths of his mind in a teasing matter as Koujaku clearly sees Noiz's lips upturn into his iconic smirk. Koujaku punches the ground in frustration, not caring for the moment if such an action would cut his hand with the quite possible reality of broken glass hiding underneath all the filth. Looking at his bandaged hands, his bandaged hands, he sighs with so much irritation it borders on a low growl.

Koujaku cannot quite put the pieces of the mystery together, but somehow, yes somehow, this damn brat did the impossible. At least Koujaku was convinced it was all due to this brat's doing, anyhow. Somehow, Koujaku woke up today to see his very own body starring back at him with a look of mischievous delight that replaced the initial look of utter confusion and shock. He remembers as he repeatedly stammered out the words, "This is a dream. This must be a dream." To, which, his own body just shrugged in response before stating almost in monotone, "Seems fairly real to me." Angered and irritated, Koujaku grabbed a fist full of this other "Koujaku's" kimono, bunching up the silky fabric between his fingers, but instead of seeing his familiar scars etched across his hand, he saw a hand covered in bandages. Startled, he released his hold on the other Koujaku's kimono to examine these foreign hands. Then, it dawned on him; these hands, these hands that sometimes gently and other times roughly touch him, and sometimes snake around places on his body, belong to that of Noiz. He recalls how he scrambled up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, with his other him behind his heels, to look himself in the mirror; Which, to his dismay, reflected the body of his irritating younger lover, Noiz. Slowly, letting the situation sink in, Koujaku turns back to look at his body- which is now slouching and grumbling due to the lack of pockets to place his hands in- and asked, "Noiz?" Koujaku, in Noiz's body, did not need to hear what will come out of his body next. He knew, he knew deep within the far reaches of his heart, what this other Koujaku would respond to his inquiry. He knew but he wished to whatever gods would listen that the words coming out of his body's mouth would contradict his gut feeling. However, his body responded to his worst fear with a simple, "Yeah."

It was then, Noiz, in Koujaku's body, decided to slip out of Koujaku's place while Koujaku, in Noiz's body, panicked over what to do. It was then, when Koujaku ran out of the apartment to track the AWOL boyfriend and demand to work toward a solution together. It was then, when Koujaku became the next victim of a drive by rhyme attack most likely targeting high level Rhyme players. And now, here he is. Cursing under his breath at both the ridiculousness of Rhyme - and if he did not like Rhyme before, Koujaku certainly likes it even less now-, and the fact that filth and grime completely cover his, well technically Noiz's, clothes and skin. He feels his hair, and even that contains a feeling of grime, and he removes a piece of a moldy piece of bread almost cemented onto the blonde locks on his head. In this digesting state, and surely this state is the worst he has been in a long while, Koujaku recons that a bath surpasses his need to find Noiz. He just hopes that this brief detour does not lead to Noiz ruining his reputation even more.

 

When Koujaku arrives home and enters his bathroom, he is faced with a dilemma that yesterday would not even have crossed his mind. He stares at his hands and he feels even more out of his body, even more out of his element, than when this whole fiasco occurred. He feels like his hands move on their own and like he is watching a movie rather than actively moving the limbs. And, all Koujaku has done is unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. Taking a deep breath, he quickly glances around his Japanese style bathroom and accidentally steals a glance at himself. Starring back at him, Koujaku sees Noiz with his buttons undone and a deep blush staining his pale skin. Koujaku jerks his eyes away from the mirror and faces away with the grace of a hatchling, and he tries his hardest to quell the questionable urges currently residing in his stomach. What is he thinking? Sure, he is in his boyfriend's body, and sure, he finds his boyfriend attractive, but this? The urge to look back to the mirror intensifies, but, Koujaku shakes his head and resists the strange temptations.

He breathes in and out calmly, and closes his eyes, concentrating all his might to fully disrobing. He strains as he moves his hands to unbutton the rest of the shirt and remove it. As a result, completely taking off his clothes proves to be a daunting task that takes Koujaku much longer time than initially thought, however, he eventually takes off all the dirty clothes and now, he puts all his concentration to feeling the warm water splash on his face. Strange, the water feels different somehow, more lukewarm and impersonal even with steam currently enveloping his body. The feeling feels like static more so than the feeling of water he often takes for granted. So, this is how the world around Noiz feels. So this is how....  
Lost in that train of though, his hands stop creating suds on his hair briefly as he moves away from the constant stream of water to sit on the small stool next to the tub. As he sits, he takes in a long breath and sighs deeply, not knowing how to take in the events of today; it is just barely early afternoon and it feels like he is awake for over a day. He sits on the stool momentarily before moving the shower head to aim at the stool. He sits on the stool again. Washing the shampoo from his hair, Koujaku begins to wash his arms and chest - the feeling of washing away the grime is less dramatic than he would hope- to only stop at his waist. Wait one moment. What lies beyond his waist is...

He knows perfectly well what lies beyond Noiz's waist; Hell, Koujaku has been face to face with what lies beyond Noiz's waist countless times. He knows how it feels in many regards, but now, in an innocent situation, he cannot bare to even look down, much less touch it to clean it. His hands stop moving, and, again, that strange out of body feeling returns full force. It's alright, he tries desperately to convince himself, it is nothing new, it is nothing that Koujaku has not seen before. It is nothing. It is not a big deal. It is just his boyfriend's penis. A part that even Noiz treats roughly. It is no big deal. Koujaku repeats that phrase over in his mind, as if repeating it over and over would ease the strange feeling cursing through his body, but, no matter how much he has repeated that phrase -which now boarders on close to fifty-, he cannot bring himself to look down or even move his hand. He sighs, giving up for a second, and closes his eyes in defeat while involuntarily hanging his head. When he opens his eyes, with his head still hanging down, what greets his vision is the source of his dilemma: "his" dick.  
Koujaku immediately jerks his back straight and tears his gaze from the offending limb to only feel himself blushing fully across his face. This blush spreads all the way across to his ears and neck, though, all Koujaku could feel is a slight warming on his face. However, the shivers that jolted down his spine, from the base of his neck to his lower back, are all to real. 

Shit. The waves of jolts rolling around his back fail to stop even when Koujaku closes his eyes and thinks about more mundane tasks. He thinks about eating Tae's doughnuts. No, no, the doughnut in his mouth did not just transform into Noiz's member. Panicking, he shifts his thoughts into a nice, calm beach where the soft wind caresses his hair, just like how he would sometimes caress Noiz's....No! He shakes his head as if the very act eliminates such thoughts from his mind. Sweat begins to form on his brow, and his eyebrows twitch visibly with frustration. Koujaku rubs his flushed neck and sighs deeply and loud enough for the sound to echo slightly around his bathroom. Deciding to ignore, at least to the best of his ability, his lewd thoughts beginning to form in his mind, he begins to wash his legs and feet. He watches as the grime goes down the drain, along with soap suds, and breathes in and out deeply. Calming down slightly, -but not enough to reduce the horrible pounding assaulting his ear drums- he again decides to tackle his problem. Just a quick rise should do it. Yeah, besides, it is not like Noiz's penis would be so filthy from being covered in trash while fully clothed. Yeah. Just a quick rinse under the shower head. 

Stepping under the flow of the water, Koujaku accidentally, or he convinces himself it was entirely by complete accident, steals another glance below his waist. Even with Noiz's body being completely dull to pain and sensations in general, Koujaku feels as his face heats up and colors his cheeks, ears and neck a deep red. He definitely feels as his stomach knots and clenches automatically- a feeling he knows all to well whenever he and Noiz become intimate with each other. Surprising himself, he snaps his head away, and he attempts to look at anything else in the bathroom. There must be something interesting around here. But, nothing catches his attention as he desperately scans the bathroom, except for the almost completely fogged up mirror. Starring back at him is Noiz, completely flushed and wet. A he sees is Noiz with such a large flush on his face, a Noiz with his mouth slightly hanging open, and a Noiz with wet hair and skin. Another wave attacks his back, followed by an intense twist of his stomach. This time, however, he fails to peel his gaze away from the mirror; instead, he gulps and slowly looks back down, and the sensation in his stomach only increases. Koujaku's mind return to incredibly lewd thoughts as he imagines what it would be like to grab his boyfriend's penis while currently inhabiting Noiz's body. Wait, what? What in the world is he thinking?! No. No. NO. All of Koujaku's morals come crashing full force. He cannot. He must not. A small voice in the back of his head murmurs, "You like this. You know you want to know how it feels." Koujaku tries to suppress this small thought, but it only becomes larger until it shatters his all of mental blocks. He likes this. He likes what he sees. He cannot, under any circumstances, admit to Noiz, or even himself, that something in the back of his mind enjoys this current situation. 

Suddenly, as Koujaku battles what to do next, Koujaku hears from behind him, "Like what you see, Old Man?" Completely taken by surprise, Koujaku scrambles to turn around and face the perpetrator. Standing in front of him and wearing that signature smirk, Noiz, in Koujaku's body, tilts his head smugly and laughs silently, causing his shoulders to move up and down. Koujaku's mind blanks and he opens his mouth to retaliate anything in response, but only air comes out. His heart beat beats against his eardrums and his mouth becomes dry. If he was red before, now his entire body must be flushed deeply red. Why did it come to this? Was he this fixated, this turned on by the mere sight of Noiz's most intimate parts, that Noiz not only returned from his adventures, but also sneaked into the bathroom? How long did he stand there, eying and forming perverted thoughts? Koujaku regains some composure and waves his hands dismissively in front of him as he manages to form a complete sentence.

"This is not what it looks like."

Noiz sneers, "Oh, is that right?" He, then, slowly walks up to the completely flustered man and closes the distance between them. Koujaku instinctively walks backwards, but soon, his back reaches the moist wall.

"T-that is right, brat."

"Oh, I was under the impression that starring at my dick meant that you like it." 

Stammering out a dismissive response, probably "No, I..." or "You got it all wrong...", Koujaku tries to slip away from Noiz. Noiz takes another step closer and closes the distance between them, trapping Koujaku between his body and the wall.

"You know, I went out to feel all sorts of things and feel the world around me, but..."

Noiz cupped Koujaku's cheek with his hand and traced Koujaku's lip slowly with his thumb before continuing, "...I really want to feel something else now."

Yes, Noiz really wants to feel something else entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come visit me at my Tumblr blog at lintmaster. I love talking Dramatical Murder and love taking fan fic requests. Have a great day!  
> edit: Initially, I this was going to be a one shot, but I decided to continue it.


End file.
